


Even For Death (We Follow Through)

by cataclysmicconniption



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataclysmicconniption/pseuds/cataclysmicconniption
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes we can't really say good-bye until it's time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even For Death (We Follow Through)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spenjurmunni](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=spenjurmunni).



> This is another post-game Mink/Aoba fanfic based on a head-canon by spenjurmunni: Mink and Aoba like to gather a flower together on a special holiday (the discussion was more detailed than this, but I didn’t want to over-explain it).
> 
> Now the flower in question is known as Cempasúchil, which is considered a symbol for Death (also known as a marigold), and the holiday is El Dia de Los Muertos, or the Day of the Dead. The Cempasúchil is used to wake the dead and bring their spirits back to the Day of the Dead festival. So… expect plenty of fluff with some hurt/comfort and a little angst? It’s happier than it sounds, I promise!
> 
> The typical warning(s): this is a boy’s love fic. That’s really it. Also, forgive me if there are grammatical errors and wrong facts (and a dragging story); I have heard of the Day of the Dead but never experienced it — that doesn’t mean I haven’t done as much research as I could for this fic… hopefully. I also apologize to spenjurmunni if this isn’t really good; I honestly got lost along the way…
> 
> Remember, kids, don’t write while you’re tired.
> 
> To end this long(er) introduction, don’t be afraid to send me DMMd head-canons; I’m open to anything you’d like to see~

Even though the sun was high in the sky, the village that Aoba now resided in was more than lively; women and children could be seen carrying handfuls of sugar skulls and yellow flowers while some of the men helped decorate the streets with skeleton sculptures. Everyone was smiling and chattering with excitement and cheer though the day was also a rather somber one.

"Today is El Dia de Los Muertos, or The Day of the Dead," Aoba remembered Mink saying to him early that morning while they sat and had breakfast. Unlike everyone in the village, Mink showed no enthusiasm whatsoever, regarding the celebration tonelessly. “Every year on this day, we celebrate for those who have left us in hopes that their spirits will come back from the graves. Nothing special, really."

 

"I’m home," Aoba said softly as he closed the door behind him. Ren ran up to him as he entered the living room and dropped his bags onto the couch. Mink was sitting on the other end, reading his book quietly with Tori resting on his shoulder as always.

"Welcome home, Aoba," Ren said as Aoba swooped him up into his arms.

"Welcome back," Tori acknowledged.

Mink remained silent, not that it bothered Aoba anymore as he sat down beside his husband close enough to feel his body heat. For a moment, there was nothing but a comfortable silence in the house, save for the sound of Mink turning a page or Tori preening his feathers.

"Say, Mink," Aoba said suddenly, looking straight ahead. “I was wondering… everyone else in the village has plenty of decorations in and around their houses, but I just realized you didn’t decorate at all. Why is that?"

Mink doesn’t say anything at first, choosing instead to continue reading before closing his book gently and facing Aoba.

"I see no reason to celebrate it," he said, and Aoba was surprised at how hard his eyes looked, almost piercing. “I said my good-byes already. I do not need to look back anymore."

"But, Mink —" Aoba began but the older man stood up abruptly and left the house, closing the door softly. Aoba remained on the couch, his shoulders slumped. “Mink…"

Tori landed on Aoba’s shoulder then, his claws digging into Aoba’s shirt slightly. Ren snuggled against his chest more, gazing at him with sympathy. The blue-haired man said nothing, his heart suddenly heavy with guilt and regret. He hadn’t meant anything by what he’d said, and yet he had hurt Mink anyway somehow.

"Don’t take it to heart, Aoba. Mink will come around."

"Yeah…"

*

When the sun was finally beginning to set and the sky was becoming dark, Aoba set out to look for Mink. He was certain that Mink would return home on his own before morning, but in his heart, he wanted to see the older man now, to hold him and apologize about before. Ren and Tori quickly came along, not wanting Aoba to go alone.

The streets were bright with multi-colored lanterns shaped like skeletons and candles. Children chased after each other, dressed up in costumes and their faces painted. Some ran up to Aoba and danced around him, laughing and chanting before moving along. Aoba smiled slightly, both intrigued and terrified by the celebrations.

"It appears that Mink isn’t here," Ren observed as they continued walking around the village.

"Yeah, but where could he be?" Aoba asked, worried.

"Perhaps we should look elsewhere," Tori suggested from Aoba’s shoulder. “Mink has always hung around the valleys as well."

"It doesn’t hurt to try," Aoba said as they hurried away from the festivities. Without the noise and vibrant light there was nothing but silence, save for the wind.

Aoba continued walking along the dirt trails, pulling his coat tightly around him as the temperature lowered. The paths seemed to go on forever, but Aoba didn’t care as he trudged on. He didn’t care how far he had to walk, didn’t care if he froze to death or got sick again; he just wanted to see that Mink was all right and in one piece.

"Aoba."

Ren called out to Aoba as he hurried on ahead, stopping in the center of the road; Aoba noticed that Ren’s ears stood up straight as the puppy All-Mate faced the valley-side, staring at something.

"Ren? Ren!" Aoba called out as Ren dashed out into the valley, his small body making a pathway in the tall grass. “Ren, wait!"

"He’s found something," Tori said as he flew after him, Aoba not far behind. They continued through the grass until they reached an opening, which was settled on a cliff that faced an even bigger valley. Aoba was so taken aback by the view that he almost didn’t Mink standing before him, facing away. The older man made no move of acknowledgement, staring up at the sky.

"Mink…" Aoba made his way over to him slowly, cautious. “Mink?"

"… You shouldn’t have come out here. It’s much too cold."

Mink’s voice came out quietly, his gaze no longer hard as he glanced back at Aoba. The younger man chuckled softly as he took his husband’s hand lightly, entwining their fingers. Tori landed on Mink’s shoulder as Ren settled next to Aoba’s feet.

"I could say the same for you," Aoba replied as he stared before them.

His eyes widened in shock when he saw that they were standing before a set of graves. The tombstones were worn from weather and time, but the graves themselves still looked as if they were as fresh as when they were first dug up. Flower crowns were laid upon the graves, the same yellow flowers that Aoba had seen in the village multiple times.

"… When my family was killed by Toue years ago, I died with them too," Mink began, startling Aoba. He gazed up at Mink, his golden eyes shining in the moonlight. “I thought of nothing but revenge and the past, trapped within them for years and years. Nothing mattered to me then and I had nothing left to lose. I figured if I killed Toue, then I could finally rest in peace with them once and for all. After all, everyone I cared about was already dead… or so I thought."

Mink pulled Aoba closer to him, rubbing his hip gently as he continued. His face gave away nothing, but Aoba could see the conflicted pain and sadness in Mink’s eyes as he spoke about everything.

"But then I met you. I met you and saw you as a tool for my conquest to kill Toue. I didn’t expect you to care for me or even like me; I just wanted your power and for everything to be over and done with —"

"And everything is over and done with," Aoba interjected before Mink could go on. “Maybe not the way you wanted it to end, but isn’t it better this way? I mean," he added, blushing bright red. “I-I know you really wanted to be with your family in the end, but… isn’t this just as good?"

Mink smiled slightly as he kissed Aoba softly, holding him tightly. Aoba clung to Mink as they continued kissing until the need for air became too much. Running his thumb lightly down Aoba’s cheek, Mink looked back at the graves.

"I’ve already said my good-byes to them so that I could start my path with you. I came back tonight to ask for their blessing."

Aoba felt his face heat up as he also looked at the graves. He felt as if his heart would burst out of his chest, his vision blurred and head hazy.

"… A-And? Did they give you their blessing…?"

"Yes," Mink said softly as he handed Aoba another crown of flowers. Unlike the ones on the grave and the village which had been yellow, these flowers were gold and white. “They’re the same flower from the village, just a different color," Mink added when he saw the curious look on Aoba’s face.

"What type of flower is this?" Aoba asked, looking at Mink.

"Cempasúchil," Mink replied as he carefully led Aoba closer to the graves. “Some people know it as the marigold flower, but it is also known as the flower of the dead."

"Ah…" Aoba answered softly as he fully stood before the graves now. He let Mink guide him as they both crouched down, holding the crown gently. Aoba’s arms shook a little as he carefully placed the crown of Cempasúchil onto the graves, letting Mink help him back up. They stood in silence for a moment, listening to the wind.

"This will be the last time I come back here for a while," Mink said as he led Aoba back through the valley, holding his hand firmly. Tori and Ren went on ahead of them, both All-Mates dots in the distance.

Aoba didn’t reply, choosing to remain silent for once. There were still plenty of things he wanted to learn about Mink and his home; their customs were so strange but powerful to him. And then there was Mink’s family…

We’ll be back, Aoba thought, smiling as they walked past a patch of yellow and white Cempasúchil. After all, we’re going to need your family’s blessing every year, Mink.


End file.
